


From the Murky Deep

by Summer-Soldier-art (Goddessofpredators)



Series: Creature Bucky's [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Gen, Illusions, creature!bucky, swamp creature!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessofpredators/pseuds/Summer-Soldier-art
Summary: something's coming from the lake...





	From the Murky Deep

**Author's Note:**

> a little swamp creature!Bucky to kick off Creature Bucky a Month, a fun little thing I want to try where I do, like the title says, a different creature Bucky each month until Halloween (or even after, depending) to share my love for monster Bucky's.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SummerrSoldier) for more creature!Bucky love


End file.
